


in fair verona, where we lay our scene

by greyblazers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, bad attempts on jongin's part at shakespeare recital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyblazers/pseuds/greyblazers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do kyungsoo is big fan of shakespeare's works, kim jongin didn't pay attention to shakespeare when he was at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in fair verona, where we lay our scene

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work on here n my first time writing abt kaisoo pls love it  
> also it's based on shakespeare bc who doesn't know shakespeare, right ???  
> also i dont have any1 to check my grammar or whatnot n i wrote this in the middle of the night so if there are mistakes pls be nice abt it   
> i may make another one if ppl like this one or if i just get another idea 4 one  
> on the short side 2

jongin knows better than to go snooping, especially since the person he's trying to snoop on is literally a few feet away at the counter of the cafe buying a new drink. he can't help it though. he'd been eyeing up the shorter male ever since he'd sat down on the table adjacent to his, his mind completely taken by the newly found doe-eyes and plump lips and who was he to resist, right? so when he noticed the black-haired male abandon his seat and book to order at the counter jongin moved over immediately to scan the book, reading over the front cover to soon realise it was romeo and juliet. 

romeo and juliet, he knew that, they studied it when he was in school. although, jongin's only issue is that he didn't pay attention in school, unless it was dance or singing, he didn't care and he definitely wasn't fussed about shakespeare. right now is the time he's feeling thankful for the time that chanyeol made him watch the romeo and juliet film with leonardo dicaprio, something he definitely wasn't excited about watching at the time, but is now feeling internally grateful. if only he could remember the quotes from the film, any of the plot points, anything at all. he moved back to his seat in record time, resuming going through his texts as he eyed up the shorter male when he left the counter, this time with a mug.

jongin waited until pretty shakespeare boy had settled back down and picked up the copy of romeo and juliet before clearing his throat, heart fluttering pathetically when the eyes flickered up from the pages to land locked with his. "romeo and juliet, huh?" jongin started, gesturing to the cover of the play, watching on as the boy nodded. "it's an amazing love story, right?" he added, trying to get him to respond. 

and pretty shakespeare boy did respond, just not in the kind of manner jongin would've hoped, "yeah, you could say that. have you read it before then?" he asked nonchalantly, his hands folding the book over until it closed, his plump lips pulling into a smile.

"of course, millions of times. i can't get enough of shakespeare."

pretty shakespeare boy sat up, the smile on his face permanently there as he patted the table in front of him, a signal for jongin to move over. which he did, almost immediately, which caused him to momentarily forget about his hot chocolate. "that's cool, i've never met anyone else as interested in shakespeare as i am." he offered his hand out politely, "i'm kyungsoo, it's nice to meet you...?"

"jongin. i'm jongin." he responded, his hand reaching out to shake kyungsoo's quickly. 

"so jongin, do you have a favourite piece of work by shakespeare?" kyungsoo questioned, trying to ignore the fact that jongin's eyes were locked on his own face. 

"romeo and juliet, actually." jongin tried to make his tone relaxed but he was encountering an inner panic. shakespeare had more pieces of work than just romeo and juliet?!

"it's got some beautiful quotes i'll give you that. i'll tell you my favourite quote if you tell me yours." he tilted his head to the side before closing his eyes to recite his own favourite line, "it is the east, and juliet is the sun. arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." 

jongin could've sworn he felt his heart alternate between stopping completely and beating at an unreal pace when kyungsoo spoke, his heart swelling with a feeling he wasn't familiar with at all. he was then snapped out of his daydream fantasy by kyungsoo clicking his fingers before his face, proceeding to feel his cheeks heat up when he couldn't remember any quotes word for word. he soon remembered one and gave it a shot, hoping it was right.

"romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou romeo?" jongin responded, trying to ignore the fact that kyungsoo's face had screwed up in a look of distaste when jongin had finished the quote. 

"you like that one?" kyungsoo asked, the look still plastered onto his features as he asked the question.

jongin soon began to regret his choice of quote, finding himself heating up as he felt kyungsoo look at him. he soon responded to kyungsoo's question, nerves wracking, he was busted, "yeah, i think." 

"it has good meaning in the scene it's in, don't you agree?" pretty shakespeare boy suggested, his facial expression unreadable, a pain for jongin as he was lost about the situation as a whole. did the quote mean something? he didn't know, he didn't remember anything at all. did it not just infer the curiosity of one's whereabouts. 

"yeah?" jongin's voice had lost the confidence he had the first time he spoke as he tried to recall anything about romeo and juliet, anything at all. "i mean, romeo should really let people know where he's going, especially juliet because they're a thing, right?" 

"jongin, have you read romeo and juliet, honestly?" kyungsoo pressed, his voice soft as he looked toward the now shy male. 

"um... no?" he responded, "well, kind of. i did it at school, but i didn't pay attention to it. and then my friend chanyeol made me watch the film with leonardo dicaprio, but i don't really remember it that well." jongin explained, hoping he just didn't look like an idiot in front of the prettiest boy he'd ever seen.

the cutest noise jongin had ever heard filled his ears, drawing his eyes from the table to look at kyungsoo who was currently laughing. 

"why did you say you did then?" he asked in the midst of his laughing, the smile on his lips wide as he waited for a clear response from the brunette sat across from him.

"i just wanted to speak to you. i thought you were cute and i wanted to talk to you, but i thought if i acted like i liked romeo and juliet then we'd have something to start the conversation off." jongin admitted, deciding to be honest with kyungsoo.

he watched on, afraid that kyungsoo's expression would change or he'd be furious about being lied to. instead, he heard the words he wouldn't have expected to hear, "that's cute." 

he couldn't believe his ears, "cute?"

"yeah."

"why cute?"

"you did it to talk to me. you pretended to like shakespeare to talk to me."

jongin couldn't ignore the large grin glued to kyungsoo's lips, his heart fluttering once again. he decided to give it a shot. "maybe we could talk about something else? shakespeare isn't my strong point."

kyungsoo laughed once more, a noise jongin could definitely get used to hearing, "yeah, you're telling me."


End file.
